


Hollow

by noxavu



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bonds, Brainwashing, Crushes, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of genocide, Mephilver, Multi, Other, Sonadow - Freeform, a lot of gore, no nsfw or smut, slight knuxouge, technically not mephilver but kind of, won’t spoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxavu/pseuds/noxavu
Summary: It was unexpected, at the very least.When given the task to murder Sonic the Hedgehog, the accused “Iblis Trigger”- Silver believes that even that isn’t enough to save his world.





	1. The Iblis Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old au/idea i’ve been having for a while now, and i’m so glad i’m able to put it out for everyone else to see.
> 
> this story is going to be pretty graphic and all, but will become bittersweet and all towards the end, 
> 
> i’m not sure how many chapters there’ll be, and how often i’ll get to update it, but i say there’ll be about 30-40 something chapters possibly, and i’ll try to make them very long and update at least every week or two.
> 
> i just want to see how it’ll take off, so with that, enjoy.

He stood next to the ebony creature, avoiding eye contact with him.

He leaned forward as he rested his arms on the railing of their balcony, his eyelids lidded as he stared at the horizon- going over what to say to start a conversation with his partner beside him.

...

“You _are_ aware I can tell you want to tell me something? It’s very obvious, you know.” 

The cream-furred male sighed and turned to his partner, locking amber eyes with cool green, and he nodded.

”I’m fully aware, Mephiles. And quite, I do wish to speak to you, but I’m not exactly _sure_ of what to say...”

”Just say what’s on your mind, Silver. I’m not going to judge you if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said, tearing his gaze from the other as he closed his eyes, resting his hand on his cheek as he waited for other to speak.

”I’ve been feeling quite down lately. Miserable. I’ve been feeling very empty ever since-“ He sighed and shook his head, regaining his composure as he continued, “the incident. I miss her very much Mephiles, and I find myself at a standstill- I understand that I had to do it, but I just wished there’d been another way...” He rolled his shoulders and exhaled slowly, turning his head to quickly hide the lone tear that streamed down his peach cheeks, hoping the other wouldn’t see it.

But Mephiles was always very attentive, he was a very smart creature. Which was how he got strung into this whole operation in the first place- by listening to the instructions he’d been giving him, and going through with them with no remorse.

He was a very naive person, he knew. He trusted and believed every word Mephiles had said to him in hopes to save his future. And although he still felt no remorse for the others that were lost, there was one he still felt guilty over, the one he still mourned over, the one he wished he could’ve protected and cared for, but it didn’t matter anymore.

She was gone, she was as gone as he was. His past self was gone- just like her. And there was nothing he could do to fix it.

“I just feel so, _hollow_ , Meph. I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m a burden....”

Mephiles wasn’t very emotional. That was something both of them knew, but neither bothered to touch on the subject. But something about seeing the way Silver acted made the demon’s heart hurt a little, and he decided to comfort his partner, the least he could do since he _was_ the one who instructed him to complete these tasks anyway....

”I understand your concerns, Silver. I’m aware how difficult this is for you, and all I can really tell you is that I understand. You are not a burden, and you aren’t completely hollow. People change all the time. You are only different from the person you were all those years ago because you matured. Time changes people. Experiences changes people. Don’t forget that.” He replied, opening one eye to gaze down at the grieving male beside him.

Silver turned to him, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes as he nodded, scooting a bit closer so he could lay his head on Mephiles’ shoulder, the demon being used to the contact for many years now, the habit not irritating him as it used to all those years ago....

”Thank you, Mephiles. You’re right. The experiences that I went through have shaped me into the person I am today. But I will never forget about what happened, and those I’ve lost....”

_I won’t ever forget about you, Blaze._

-

The white-furred male looked around, calling out his friends’ name repeatedly, hoping to spot her in the crowd, a bunch of civilians separated the two as they evacuated, the people running around desperately trying to escape from the fire god Iblis, who reappeared to cause destruction and chaos once again.

”Blaze! Blaze, where are you?” Silver called, hoping he could spot her lavender fur anywhere, his desperate calls not being answered.

_It’s all my fault. I didn’t listen to her and now I can’t find her. She’s missing. We need to stop Iblis. I need to find her, I need to find he-_

”Silver! Are you okay?”

He looked up to see her on top of a building, her hands engulfed with the flames that she produced, her body tense and her eyes filled with concern as she saw her friend having another meltdown, and she felt terrible knowing he was probably overwhelmed trying to find her...

”There you are! I’ve been looking for you Blaze...we have to stop this immediately.” He responded, avoiding the question regarding his emotional state and getting to the point, seeing Blaze already prepared to get this task over with.

She nodded, and gestured in front of him, “I’ll lead the way, you try to help any more civilians that aren’t sure where to go, and direct them to where they should be evacuating. I’ll keep Iblis at bay for right now, but I’m in dire need of your assistance when he becomes too much for me to handle.” She said, making her way back to Iblis as she saw Silver give her an affirmative nod, and took off, her flames trailing behind her as she hurriedly returned to battle with the fire god.

Silver followed after her, levitating himself off the ground and following close behind, checking the ground to make sure there were no more civilians out in the open.

He spotted a small raccoon girl though, crying as she tried to get up, Silver seeing that her leg was bleeding and she was having extreme difficulty walking. He made his way over to her, and carried her bridal style, and quickly made his way to where everyone else was evacuating, and dropped her off there.

”What’s your name? Do you know where your family is?” He asked her, and she shook her head, looking up to him with tear-filled eyes.

”My name is M-Marine, and I don’t have any family,” She whimpered, her tail tucked between her legs-“I’m an orphan. Our caretaker didn’t tell us where to go, and everyone e-else is dead. Oh, Chaos, I-I don’t-“ she began to cry, some of the adults shushing her and trying to quiet her as they all hurried to evacuate quickly and safely.

Silver’s eyes widened and he nodded, looking at the girl with pity and determination in his eyes. “I’ll do my best to try and stop this. How about you let the others take care of you and I’ll try to come back, yeah?” He offered to her, and she nodded, burying her face into his chest fur.

He patted her back and let her return to the others, and he smiled to her and waved, quickly taking off to join his friend in defeating Iblis.

Marine wished him luck.

He quickly made his way back to where she directed him, and he stood there with his mouth agape as he saw her lying on the ground motionless, not even making a sound.

”Blaze? Oh Chaos, Blaze!” He yelled, and quickly ran over to her body, her clothes singed and torn, seeing her fluttering eyelashes as she groaned a little, trying to get up but failing to do so.

”Blaze? Are you alright? What happened? Blaze?” He called again, hoping to receive any response, but she wasn’t responding.

”Don’t give h-him the satisfaction, Silver. Do what you must to defeat Iblis.”

“B-Blaze?” Silver’s eyes widened as tears streamed down his face, shaking her body a little as he grabbed her wrist and tried to feel for a pulse.

But he felt nothing.

And he wept. He cried his heart out as he looked at the lifeless body of his friend. His sister. And he looked up to see the beast that had done this to her. And he growled, snarling at the fiery god as he stood, his hands glowing a bright turquoise as his quills flared behind him, his anger and despair being shown by his body language and eyes as those amber orbs became turquoise, the same color swirling around his hands as he prepared himself to fight the monumental beast.

And he was unaware of a figure watching him from a distance, the stranger’s eyes twinkling with a newfound realization that he might just be the thing he needed after all....

\- 

He woke up startled, sweat dripping down his face as he panted, looking around frantically with a bewildered face, attempting to speak but failing as his throat felt like it was closing in on him-

”Silver, are you alright? Silver?” Blaze asked, gaining his attention immediately as he looked up at her, closing his eyes as he reassured himself that she was okay. She was here with him, and she was fine. He was fine. They were both fine-

He sighed as he opened his eyes, and nodded slowly. “I’m fine Blaze, really, I just had a bad dream.” He replied, getting up so he could follow her out of their cave, desperate to get up and forget about that dream....

”Well, if you say so. This is the third time this week you’ve been having these ‘bad dreams’- You know I don’t mind if you wish to speak to me about these things.” She said, eyeing him with concern as the white male limped a little with each step he took, knowing that the injury he received from one of their previous battles with Iblis was still affecting him....

He nodded and avoided eye contact with her, hoping she’d change the subject so that it wouldn’t be brought up again to save him the embarrassment.

“I just wish there was a way we could finish this once and for all. To save our future. To at least know what caused all of this!” He said angrily, narrowing his eyes as he gazed into the distance of crisis city- the sky a horribly dark shade of red with gigantic clouds of dark smoke spreading across the sky that was once blue, according to the elders. He just wished he was able to see it....

”Well, maybe there is a way you can see what caused this catastrophe in the first place.”

The two friends turned and looked above them, seeing an ebony hedgehog look down at them, Silver noticing immediately he didn’t have a mouth, so how was he able to speak?

He stepped forward and eyed the stranger curiously. “You know what happened that caused all of this?” He asked him, raising a brow when the stranger chuckled.

”I might have a hunch.” Mephiles replied, folding his arms as he tilted his head as he continued to stare down at the two.

Silver narrowed his eyes as he looked at the stranger accusingly, pointing at him. “And just what might that hunch be? What even is your name?” He asked, getting impatient as he was desperate for answers that caused all of this.

If he could smirk, he’d be doing it right now. Mephiles unfolded his arms as he bowed to the two, “I am Mephiles the Dark, and I know who is responsible for starting the Day of Disaster.” He replied, and kept his hands folded behind his back, his anticipation being easily hidden behind his calm and cool demeanor.

Silver eyed him carefully, and introduced himself and Blaze. “Well, Mephiles, would you please be kind to tell us who caused this and why?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest as he stood patiently, Blaze giving him a wary look before returning her gaze back to ‘Mephiles’.

”It’d be my pleasure.”

\- 

He led the two teenagers in one of the doctor’s abandoned bases, bringing them to one of the computer rooms as he halted when they all entered.

”Your future has been destroyed by the actions of one mobian-“ He started, taking out a purple chaos emerald out of his quills which which Blaze quickly eyed, her attention focused solely on the emerald rather than her surroundings like it had been previously.

He gave the emerald to Silver, and let the white hedgehog inspect it as he created an illusion inside of the emerald, showing the blue hedgehog surrounded by flames that engulfed the entire illusion as Silver finished inspecting it.

”So that blue hedgehog is the one that caused all of this?” He questioned Mephiles, as he in return nodded, taking the emerald back and putting it in hiding once again before turning his attention to the computer screen, ignoring Blaze’s comment on the “blue hedgehog”.

”In order for you to prevent him from triggering the disaster, I will bring you back in time to the point where the Iblis Trigger was alive.” He said, and conjured up a dark purple ball that was used as a portal to teleport the three of them back to the past, his plan finally being put into motion.


	2. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update !! as some of you may/may not know im an artist too, so ive been pretty occupied with my art things more than ever
> 
> and school has been my main priority as well, but i apologize for taking so long ! ill make it up, i swear

He landed with a yelp, not preparing himself to fall from such a height; with him going down rapidly as well.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked up, his head twisting from left and right, taking in the scenery...

_But where was Blaze?  
_

”Blaze?” He inquired, calling out her name repeatedly and still receiving no answer.

He was freaking out at this point, already having to be seperated from her earlier made him even more anxious. Oh, once he found Mephiles-

Speaking of the creature, he eyed him in a... what did the elders call it? A ture? No, it was called a tree. Mephiles was in a tree, sitting down calmly and blinking blandly at Silver.

Silver stood up, and faced the ebony male. “Where is she Mephiles? Where even are we?!” He demanded, furrowing his brows as he stared angrily at him, to which Mephiles only shrugged, tilting his head.

”I’m not sure where she is, Silver. She couldn’t have ended up far from here, I’m sure of that.”

Silver growled, “What do you mean you don’t know where she is? You’re the one who teleported us here! How could you not know?” He questioned, still holding his stance as Mephiles continued to gaze at him.

”Beats me. I need to assign you a task anyways, for I have found the Iblis Trigger prior to our meeting.” Mephiles replied, pushing away the subject and getting to the point. He never liked to beat around the bush. Better to be straight forward, he thought.

Silver’s eyes narrowed even more, and he puffed his cheeks, believing that would make him look more intimidating to the other male. “I’m not doing _anything _until I find out where Blaze is.” He said, turning his head as his frowned deepened, thinking about where his friend could be....__

__While the other wasn’t looking, Mephiles rolled his eyes. This kid had some nerve to give him an attitude like that, if only he knew he was just a pawn in his plan...._ _

__”Perhaps I will assist you in finding your cat friend if you complete the task I ordered you to do.”_ _

__Silver turned back to Mephiles and replied. “And how will I know if you’re being truthful?” He eyed the ebony male up and down, seeing how the other came down from his spot on the branch of the tree and made his way towards him._ _

__”You won’t have to.” Was all he said before he engulfed the both of them in his purple sphere, and teleported them close to the Iblis Trigger._ _

__Sonic looked around, deciding to sit down on the roof of one of the buildings in Soleanna- waiting for his brother, Tails, to finish whatever he was doing._ _

__He was impatient, everyone who knows him knows this, but he was trying to be patient for Tails, but the constant tapping of his red shoe against the roof was driving the two-tailed fox through the roof, yet he didn’t have the heart to tell his brother that he was irritated at this point...._ _

__Sonic leaned back against the pillar and sighed; he hadn’t seen anyone lately. Sure, he’d seen Knuckles earlier, but Knuckles wasn’t here with them, so unfortunately he couldn’t mess with him. And Amy? He didn’t know where she was either, but dear Chaos was he grateful for that. He needed his space, and while he has a platonic love for Amy, she thinks the exact opposite. Rouge wasn’t here either, nor was Omega. Neither was Shadow...._ _

__His ears drooped subconsciously, thinking about the ebony hedgehog and the last time he’d seen him. It felt like ages since he last saw him, having to go up against Neo Metal and Egghead again he never got the time to hang out with the supposed dead-but-come-back-alive-somehow hedgehog, and it upset him greatly._ _

__He loved their races. He felt excited and full when sparring him. He liked having someone who could actually keep up with him, and not having to slow down for anybody. Their “rivalry” is what kept them alive. He enjoyed Shadow’s company, and he often wondered if the other hedgehog felt the same way._ _

__Getting lost in his thoughts, he was unaware that Tails was calling his name, and he snapped out of his daydream, and turned to his brother._ _

__”What’s wrong, Tails?” He asked, raising a brow and holding his hands up against his chest when having something being shoved in his hands._ _

__”Thank Chaos you’re paying attention! I need you to hold this for me for a second, everything is all over the place and I really need to fix this-“ The fox continued to ramble, returning back to his project and not even seeing if the other agreed. Sonic just shrugged, and quietly hummed a happy tune, as he unfortunately had the attention span of a baby and had no idea what Tails was talking about. 80% of the time. Actually no, 99% of the time. All the time._ _

__Hey, he couldn’t help it! Science never interested him, even though he built his own plane and learned how to fly it, it still didn’t mean he liked all of this mechanic jumbo! It was all too much for him, and he doesn’t know how he’d even manage if Tails wasn’t here._ _

__Now that’s a crazy thought. Looks like he won’t ever think about that again....__

__”Got it! Thanks for helping out, Sonic!” Tails exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands as he turned to the other, and showed him his project._ _

__”I decided to fix this thing I’ve been working on for a while! It’s supposed to help track anybody I want, and all I have to do is put a chip somewhere on them!” He said, to which Sonic raised his brow and scratched his head._ _

__”And why would you need that, Tails? Are you going to use that on old Egghead? If so, count me in!” He smirked, saluting him as he waited for the other’s response._ _

__Tails chuckled a little, and he shook his head, “No, but that is a good idea! It would help us knowing where he is and where he’s going...” He thought, but shook his head, and turned his attention back to his brother, “But this is actually meant for you! Since all you do is run off, and if something ever happens, I know where you are, so we can find you more easily.” He said, trying to not snicker seeing Sonic’s reaction._ _

__”You made that thing to track me? Come on, you know I wouldn’t ever get myself in trouble like that, you know me, Tails.”_ _

__Tails quirked a brow, and crossed his arms as he smirked. “Oh really? How about the time G.U.N was chasing after you with that truck? (That I still find hard to believe because there’s no way a military would chase after a hedgehog with a large truck) And also when you got arrested and needed Amy’s help to get bailed out? And what about that time wher-“ Tails was cut off by Sonic’s glare, to which the both of them laughed._ _

__”But those situations weren’t my fault! They were all caused by two things- Egghead and G.U.N! I had no part in any of this!” He countered, as Tails snickered._ _

__”Yeah, yeah- whatever. Oh, I just got a message from Knuckles! He said he wants us to meet him by the docks?” Tails said, raising a brow in confusion at his friend’s message. What was so important that they had to meet with Knuckles?_ _

__Sonic grinned, and he got up and stretched, eagerness coursing through his veins- “Oh yeah, I can’t wait to see Knucklehead, I hope it’s nothing too important so we have time to spar.” He added, already ready and waiting for Tails to get himself ready._ _

__”I don’t think it’ll be something so little, Sonic. If must be serious if Knuckles id asking us to meet up with him in person. I wonder what it could be....” He thought, and as soon as he finished his sentence, Sonic ran off, thinking Tails was finished and would catch up to him immediately._ _

__Tails narrowed his eyes and flew after him, trying to catch up with his arrogant brother._ _

__”Sonic!”_ _

Silver narrowed his eyes as he turned to Mephiles, growling as he noticed they were in a completely different place now.

”Where did you take us again? Stop doing that!” He snapped, walking ahead of Mephiles and trying to look in every crook and nanny for any sight of Blaze.

”I brought you here do you can exile the Iblis Trigger. If you manage to do so, I’ll find your friend. I’ll be off; I’ve some errands I need to complete. Let me know immediately once you’ve completed your task, Silver the Hedgehog.” Mephiles gave a curt nod, and teleported away, leaving the white-furred male alone.

Great, he was alone again. And of course he didn’t like it.

_It seems like Mephiles really wants me to take out the Iblis Trigger, but why can’t he do it himself? Didn’t he say he knows where he is? So why not take that opportunity?_

That was a very good question, he knew, but he didn’t have the answer to, which made him even more agitated.

He’d have to find the Iblis Trigger eventually, and after he did that, then he’d be able to reunite with Bla-

He saw a blue blur.

It was zipping through the streets, and it finally stopped, and Silver was able to see who it was.

It was the Iblis Trigger! Now was his chance-

”Sonic! Oh Sonic, there you are!” A pair of tan arms wrapped around his torso, and he was being smothered by hugs and kisses by the figure. He grunted and tried to get the female off, but he was unable to! “-I’ve been looking for you everywhere! My tarot cards said you’d be around here, and of course they were right! Wow, you feel really soft, what happened to your fur!-“ Amy looked up and connected her jade eyes with Silver’s golden ones, and she screamed.

Silver covered his ears after hearing her shrill cry, and he yelped as Amy slapped him roughly, pushing him away as she called him a “pervert” and “fake sonic”.

Silver rubbed his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at her, “Hey, what was that for! What did I even do to you to be treated like that! I’ve never even seen you before in my whole life!”

Amy’s eyes widened, and she gasped. “I’m so sorry! I mistook you for someone else! I didn’t mean to hit you that hard, I apologize, really,” She chuckled and added, “I think I’m going to be getting glasses soon! It wouldn’t be the first time I mistook another hedgehog for my beloved Sonic!” She giggled, covering her mouth as she muffled her snickers. “I hope I didn’t disturb you! What’s your name? Mine’s Amy, it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Silver eyed her curiously, and noticed she looked oddly different than the other hedgehogs in the future. Her quills were styled different, and her clothes were different, compared to how the females in the future dress. And the thing that stood out the most to him was her pink fur! He’d never seen anything like it....

”Yes, I was busy looking for someone, and I did happen to see them, but... nevermind, it doesn’t matter. My name is Silver, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Amy!” He replied, placing his hands behind his back, as he rocked back in forth on his heels, irritated that he found the Iblis Trigger but was interrupted by such foolishness.

”Oh, I apologize, Silver! In fact, I’m looking for someone, too! Maybe we can both find them together!” She suggested, and held his hands with her own up to her chest. He looked back to where the Iblis Trigger was before he was disrupted, and sighed noticing he was missing. Great.

He finally caved in, deciding it would be nice to get the extra help, and hey, at least he would have company so he wouldn’t lose his brain....

Amy squealed, and squeezed his hand, “Great! Like I always say, ‘Two brains work better than one!’, I can’t wait till you find who you’re looking for!” She said, and Silver nodded, being dragged by the optimistic pink hedgehog and agreeing with her.

Yes, he couldn’t wait to find him too.


End file.
